Whats happening to my body!
by tickingtickingtimebomb
Summary: How was it for young Sora going through puberty with Donald and Goofy around?
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when you leave a bored Brooke home alone with nothing to do but think up dirty, funny things.  
No Flamming please. This is just for fun and as a joke! It has nothing to do with the actual Game or manga

_Chapter 1_

**Wet Dream**

"Wha?...Where am I?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up "I-...Is this the Island?!" he asked. He heard a giggle behind him "Sora you're so cute" a familiar voice from behind him said "Kairi?" he askd turning around. She was sitting behind him in...lingere? "Kairi what are you wearing?!" He asked in shock. She siad nothign she just licked her lips and began crawling towards him "Eh...W-what are you doing?" He asked "K-kairi?" he questioned again as she put her hand on his leg and leaned in to kiss him. He caught a glimpse of her bear breast "W-what's h-happening?" he asked and then she kissed him "Oh Sora!" She moaned and she started saying something but everything that came out of her mouth sounded like an alarm clock "Huh What? I-I can't understand you!" He siad but her mouth kept moving

"KAIRI!" He shouted as he shot up in bed gasping for air and sweat. Donald was standing at the edge of his bed "Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" he teased "Nice tent, Sora" Donald said. Sora turned red looking down "EH?!" his face looked like a strawberry as he covered it with a pillow "G-GET OUT!" he yelled throwing another pillow at Donald as Donald cackled and left the room. Sora sprung from his bed and into his bathroom and then dug for a clean pair of underwear "I Can't believe I dreamt about Kairi like that! Shes only my friend" he muttered to himself as he found some underwear and undressed to get in the shower _"Still..."_ he thought to himself thinking of her in that lacy lingere until he felt himself getting hard again "DAMMIT" he cursed himself outloud. _"Why is this happening to me?!"_

**_END OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

****

****

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ch-ch-ch-chANges_

Sora shuffled down the hall after his little morning 'experince' . "Okay now all I have to do is not think about Kairi naked" he siad outloud to him self "Hi Sora!" Kairi popped up at of nowhere "AHH KAIRI?!" he jumped fifty feet away from her. She giggled "Whats wrong with you, goofball?" she asked walking towards him "No..Don't I-uh" he found him self staring at her chest _WHEN'D SHE GROW THOSE?!...They're really..nice looking..I wanna squeeze...I wanna...do the motorboat with em...oh yeeahh-NO STOP IT! IT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN_ "So- uh" he gulped "W-hat are YOU-" he gripped his throat with his hands _What the hell was that?!_ "I hAVe to go NOW" and with that he sped off far away from her and hid behind a statue (now he's outside of the ship) in the square gasping for air. "What are you doing?" a voice came from behind him. He jumped five feet in the air and turned around "RiKU" his voice cracked "You have to hELp me!" he begged. Riku began cracking up "What the hells wrong with your voice?!" he snorted. Sora glared at Riku "Stop being an aSS and figure OUt how to mAKE it stOP" his voice contiued to crack even when he talked low. Riku fianlly finshed laughing "Dude don't worry it's totally normal" Riku said. "It IS?" he asked. Riku began lughing again "Y-y-y-yessss" he replied shaking with laughter. "You're an assMUNcher RiKU" Sora siad standing up and stomping off. Riku didn't here him as he was rolling around on the ground now laughing loudly.

Sora sat wholed up in his room looking emo "I thought Puberty was supposed to be a 'Special time' full of 'Miracles'. What a bunch of bull." he muttered. Someone knocked on his door "Sora. It's Kairi" He jumped up from his bed "Uh..D-don't come in! I-I...I'm nAKed" His vocie cracked again _I hate this _"Are you okay? Your voice sounds a little funny" she asked from outside the door "uH It's just a cOLd" he lied "Look cAN you come bACK later I'm really bUSy rIGHt now?" he siad. "Naked?!" she asked. "YES" he answered. "Uhm Okay I'll see you later then?" she asked. "YeA thAT sounds GREAT" his voice cracked the whole way through. Kairi sighed as she walked away _I wonder if he's mad at me or something...did I do something wrong? Why does he keep running away from me?...he could be jacking off in there...naw he's got to be mad at me._

_END OF CHAPTER_

_REVIEWS PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Skin.

The next few days Sora did the best he could to avoid Kairi and avoid the dreams about her giving him the nasty(tee-hee). Though, somehow, the dreams only became dirtier and more perverted. Sometimes they would very. Sometimes she would be in nautghy lingere. Sometimes she'd be in nothing. Sometimes they'd be on the island. Sometimes they'd be in the ship. Sometimes Riku would pop out of nowhere and just stand there and watch them...sometimes he'd even give them suggestions. Sora groaned rolled over on his bed thinking about how _hott_ and **disgusting** his dreams were getting and how they where causing him to avoid Kairi. She was his friend and he wanted to hang out with her, he just didn't want there to be a elevation of pants and have her freak out and _never_ want to see him again, but he had to do something. He could tell Kairi thought that he was upset with her but it wasn't like that at all. Maybe he could tell her what had been going on but he played the secanario in his head and this is how it came out like this...

---------  
Sora: Hey Kairi, uh...I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately theres alot of stuff thats been going on  
Kairi:...Whats wrong with your pants?  
Sora: looks down What? NOO I UH- vocie crack  
Kairi: snort I-is that your voice?! BAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHHA  
Sora: dies of embrassment

-At Sora's Funeral-

Kairi: I didn't know laughing at him would kill him honestly  
Donlad: Poor Sora he never had a chance to watch Porn  
Goofy: He never got laid  
Riku:SOB I never got sleep with him!...everyone looks at him I mean...I NEVER GOT TO WATCH HIM AND KAIRI DO IT!  
---------

Sora shivered at the thought. He sighed. He had to talk to Kairi sometime. He got up from his bed and told himself he could do this without getting turned on. He walked over to the door confident and opened it "I think I can I think I can I think I can I think I can I think I can I think can" he told himself over and over. He reached Kairi's door and gluped as he turned the knob "Kairi I wanted to talk about-BOOBS" Kairi had her shirt half way over her head right when he came in "AH!" she quickly pulled her shirt back down "S-sora! I-I" he just stared in shock as his pants began to get tighter "I-I'm sorry Sora I didn't know you where gonna be there!" she said. "I have to go! Good Breasts! I MEAN GOOD BYE!" he slammed her door and made a beat line for his room locking it up nice and tight "Holy Crap!" he hissed to himself as he had a woody now, he tried to stop thinking about that image but he couldn't help it. They were nice and round he bet he cold fit his palm perfectly before he knew it he was stroking himself hard and fast to try and get it out of his system "Homygawd, Homygawd, Homygawd" was all he could say to himself as he continued thinking about Kairi doing or saying bad things that she would never do. "I'm a dirty pervert" he muttered falling on his bed when he was done. "I'm a horrible person who thinks about one of his best friends in horrible ways. I should die" he muttered. He finally got himself up again and went to go take a shower. He turned off the shower fascet and got out drying himself off and going to talk to Riku. He told Riku about what had been going on lately and how he kept thinking about Kairi in bad ways. Riku laughed "I told you it was normal" he siad poking Sora ruffly. Sora blinked "Y-you mean you do it too?!" he asked glad that he wasn't just some weirdo. Riku laughed loudly "Every guy does it. Hell I've thought about Kairi naked...a bazillion times. It's how I get to sleep at night" he said in a wierd rapist tone. Sora shook his head "You're a freak!" Sora siad as he stood up. Riku grinned "And You're a horny bastard, whats your point?" he asked. Sora blushed "I guess I don't have one" he siad. Riku laughed softly "Anyways...it happens to everyone girls are just better at hiding it. You just gotta learn how to control Yoda. You know use the force". Sora blinked "...I know guys on crack who make more since they you" he said "Anyways I'm gonna go find Kairi and apologize" he siad stalking off.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

Hoped you liked it!

**_REVIEWS PLEASE_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sora found Kairi sitting at table in the square. She looked up at him and blushed "H-hey" she siad. _Stay cool, You're doing great so far...just don't think about her nice boobs...her nice...milky boobs with the-AHH STOP IT _"Uh Hey" he siad sitting down quickly. Atelast if he was sitting down at a table she wouldn't be able to see it, kinda sorta, if he got hard again. They had an awkard silence, both blushing. Sora spoke first "S-sorry about...ya know". Kairi smiled softly "It's kind of my fault too. I probally should've locked my door.". Sora nodded "Yeah and I probally should've knocked". He muttered. Kairi giggled "It was kind of funny if you think about it though." She laughed. Sora smiled "Yeah I guess..it was kind of funny" he said laughing softly. Then her leg touched his and they both turned red and turned away from eachother. "Look Kairi I-" "SORA!" Riku called waving "C'mere I've got something show you!" he shouted. "Uh I'll be right back" Sora siad getting up and running off to Riku. "Whats up, Riku?" Sora asked. Riku grinned "Look what I gottt" he siad pulling a playboy out from behind him and waving it in front of Sora's face. Sora blinked staring it his jaw hanging open "Boooobieesss" he siad in a zombie like voice as he began reaching for the magazine. Riku began walking backwards making Sora follow him "You want itttt?" Riku asked. Sora nodded fast "Uh-huh Uh-huh" was all he could reply as drool began coming out of his mouth. "Are you sure you want ittttt?" Riku asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Yessss" Sora continued to follow him drooling. "You have to come and get it if you want it" Riku siad. Sora jumped for it but Riku jumped back faster "C'mon Sora You've gotta put some effort into it.". Sora got up off the ground growling "Riku You're an ass!" He yelled tackling him and grabbing the playboy. "BAHHHHAHAHHAHAHA YESSS" Sora cackled as he shot off towards the ship. Riku pouted "That little bastard stole my Porn" he siad standing up.

Sora once again locked his room up nice in tight and then looked around for any other openings in his room. "My precciousss My Preciousss" he said staring at the cover of the magazine. He opened it up his eyes wide and drool pouring on the ground. He reached inside his pants and began stroking himself again. He was in his room for a couple of hours when Kairi knocked on the door. He looked back at the door as if she had siad "It's the Police Open up!". "Shit!" he hissed and stuffed the Playboy under the bed. He ran into the bathroom "HANG ON I-I I'M WASHING MY HAIR" he called and then quickly changed into a pair of clean pants and washing his hands like a surgeon. He stuck his head under the sink to wet it and then grabbed a towel rubbing it down so it looked like he was drying it, he put hte towel around his shoulders. then ran into his actual and began throwing all the clothes that were on the floor into the dirty clothes. He sighed with relief and made sure once again the Playboy was well hidden. He opened up "Uh Hey Kairi" he siad. She looked at him "Hey you never came back" he siad "Oh Yeah sorry Riku was...showing me photos from his family vaction" He siad. She blinked "Family Vacation?" "Yeah...he drew pictures of him and his family" "Oh" she laughed "Can I come in?" she asked "Uh Sure" his heart now pounding in his chest. She was in his room. She sat on his bed "Wow you're bed is really springy" she siad bouncing on it softly. He blushed, his groin plusing. "I-I guess so" he siad walking to his dreser and going through it like he was looking for something. He really wasn't, he was just trying to keep his mind off the fact that she was in his room, on his bed, bouncing up in down. "What are you looking for?" she asked. he slammed the drawer he was in shut "Nothing!" he siad, he said walking over and sitting down. He couldn't really avoid it anymore. "Are you okay? Because you're sweating pretty prefusily" she siad. "It's just water from when I was washing my hair" he lied. Suddenly her faces was only an inch from his. He stared at her "Kairi-" her face moved closer...and closer...and closer...AND THEN

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**BAHAHAHAHHAHA.**

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
_Touch_**

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for_

Thier lips where right about to touch when something fell from the bed. Sora looked down in horror as it was the magazine. Before Kairi saw _what_ magazine it was exactly, Sora snatched up and scrambled up from his spot on the bed "Sora let me see!" she siad trying to see it but he kept dodging. She stood up now chasing him around the room "Sora! C'mon let me see!".  
_  
He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's smiling and  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care_

He jumped on the bed and then jumped off when she jumped on "Soooraa give me the magazine" she was laughing at thier game of cat and mouse. He shook his head giving her a playful smile as he continued to dodge her. But then he lost his balance running and somehow he fell on her.  
On top of her.

_He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

He winced as he used his hands to push himself up on his knees "You okay?" he asked and then blushed seeing the position they where in. She stared back at him blushing too.

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
_  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around him pulling him down. He blushed deeper as thier lips barely touched. "I'm sorry" she siad pushing him off her and running out "K-Kairi! Wait!" he yelled after her as he sat up on the ground reaching out for her. But she was already gone.

_Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

Kairi locked herself in her room with her hand over her mouth _Am I in love with Sora? _she asked herself going over to her mirror and looking at herself like she'd never seen herself before. Somehow...she looked differnt. "Sora" she whispered thinking about all the times he smiled at her everytime he made her laugh, her heart began pounding. She put her hand on her chest "I don't wanna be in love with, Sora" she whispered

_Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good

Sora sat in his room _What the hell just happend? _He asked himself getting up from the floor. He looked at the Playboy on the floor and sighed picking it up and putting it in his dresser. "What am I going to do?" he groaned thinking about what was about to happen with Kairi a few minutes ago. He looked out the window. It was almost dark. He went to go shower, thinking about Kairi the whole time with out getting hard, for once. He turned off the shower fascet drying himself with a towel and then going to his hair. He walked out of bathroom leaving the towel on the floor and getting on a blue shirt and some boxers for bed. He stumbled over to his bed rubbing his eyees exhausted. He pulled back the covers and crawled in turning off the light. He laid in his bed with his eyes opened and staring up at the ceiling. _Why can't I just tell her? Say 'Kairi...I love you'_ and with that thought he was asleep.

_You got nothing to loose,  
Don't be afraid to get down  
_  
"Wha?...Where am I?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up "I-...Is this the Island?!" he asked. He heard a giggle behind him "Sora you're so cute" a familiar voice from behind him said "Kairi?" he askd turning around. She was sitting behind him in...lingere? "Kairi what are you wearing?!" He asked in shock. She siad nothing she just licked her lips and began crawling towards him "Eh...W-what are you doing?" He asked "K-kairi?" he questioned again as she put her hand on his leg and reached a hand to his face but then it began to dissapear like she was a fading photograph. She looked at her hand "Kairi? Whats happening?!" he asked "Good Bye Sora" she whispered as she disppared. He grabbed for her "KAIRI!" he screamed.

_We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone_

He sat up in his bed wide eyed, panting and gasping for air. He had sweat running down his face. "Sora?" Kairi asked standing over him "Are you okay?" she asked. He stared her and hten reached out and grabbed her hand bringing it to his face and studying it. She blinked and then the thunder crashed against the sky. She let out a squeal and jumped. He blinked. She was afaird of thunderstorms. "C'mere" he siad taking her in his arms "It's ok" he siad as she shivered in fear. She crawled under the covers with him and snuggled up to him "Thanks" she whispered. He storked her hair and smiled "Of course. Everything was going fine except when her hand accidently brushed against the sensitive part of his thigh. He turned red as he felt himself began to get hard _NO NO GO BACK DOWN. But she is in my bed NOOOOO NO NO SHES JUST SCARED THATS NO REASON TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER...Shes not even wearing a bra...her breasts are warm...a-and...soft...squishy too...OP! looks like her nipplys are hard too...I wonder what they look like under there NO STOP IT SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. I'm gonna end up a rapist if I keep this up! _She began snoring and he looked down and smiled softly. He laid down next to her _Shes so beatiful_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_Reviews please_

**AN: the Song is called Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte. I mixed up the lyrics on purpose though so they could go where I wanted them to! and sorry this chapter wasn't as perverted. I promise that the next one will be full of pervy little boys named Sora who read playboy and have wet dreams. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Rumor**

Sora woke up that morning, still holding Kairi, blushing. He carefully got up from the bed so he didn't disturb her and made his way to the bathroom. He undressed putting his clothes in the hamper and made his way to the shower until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He did a double take and backed up "Well Hello sexy!" He made a growling noise at himself (My brothers do this all the time! And they like to leave the bathroom door open so EVERYONE sees. and then they get so distracted by themselves that when I come in there I scare the living shit out them.) "Hey baby whats your number?...You come here often...Yeah" he flexed his biscep "Oh! Hello Mr.Biscep! Heh heh...yeaaaaaaahhh I'm a sexy mofo" he siad now strutting the shower. He got in and washed his body and his hair and then got out drying off his body. He stopped at the mirror writing his name in the mirror and then drawing a pair of boobs. He snickered and then got dressed for the day attempting to fix his hair but it was no use. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room where Kairi was sitting up now "Well hello Mr.Biscep" she teased. He turned bright red "How much of that did you hear?!" he asked embrassed. She smiled and stood up and stretched. She reached the door when she turned around and siad "But...You come here often baby?" she asked giggling. "Get out!" Sora spazzed. She cackled as she walked down the hallway. He shut the door behind him "I can't belive she heard that" he siad shaking his head.

He left the ship a little bit after that to grab something to eat. "Hey!" Riku called. Sora turned around "Hay is for horses, You're a jackass I'll feed you later" he called turning back around and walking towards a restraunt. "Yeah Hahah Very funny! I want my porn back!" Riku siad catching up with him. Sora grinned "Okay but on one condition" he said. Riku blinked "What?" he asked "You have to sleep with me" "WHAT?!" "HAHAHAH YOU THOUGHT I WAS SERIOUS" Sora snorted shaking with laughter "You should of seen the look on your face" Sora said catching his breath as he entered the restraunt. He sat down at a table and Riku sat across from him "Seriously dude. You're not the only one with needs" he said. "Okay Okay I'll give it back but frist I need to eat" he siad. Riku got a grin on his face "So rumor has it you and Kairi shared a room last night?"  
Sora blinked picking up the cup of coffee the waitress had poured "Who told you that?" he asked raising it to his mouth. Riku smirked "I can't say. So...did you silp her the hott beef injection?" Riku asked looking over at his friend. Sora began choking on his coffee "W-what?!" he asked once he had control of his wind pipe back. "Did you know...give her the nasty?" Riku asked. Sora looked horrified "No! We only slept in the same bed because of the thunderstorm! She was scared" Riku raised a brow "Riiiiightttttt, thats what they all say" he siad. Sora gripped his cup "I'm Serious!You can ask her yourself!" Sora said gettign anger now. Riku blinked "So nothing really happened?" "NO!" "Oo...hmm...whoops" Riku sweatdropped. "Whoops?...What do you mean 'Whoops'?!" Sora questioned. Riku laughed nervously "Well I kinda...told...a couple of our friends that...you were doing it with Kairi. Isn't it funny?!" Riku siad laughing loud and nervously. Sora looked like he'd been punched "SORA!" Kari's voice snoarled angirly from behind him. He looked around with that deer in the headlights look "Can we talk?" she said inbetween her teeth. _Oh Crap _Sora shot a look at Riku and got up from his table nervously and walked over to Kairi like a dog with his tail inbetween his legs...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

I've had to type this Chapter**_ 3 TIMES_**. You guys better be glad I love you. I want LOTS of Reviews. Althought this one wasn't as perverted either. I still want Reveiws because they make me happy


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
**_Ow..._**

****

Kairi dragged Sora by his ear outside and hten dropped him on teh ground "Why does everyone think we did more then sleep in the same bed?!" she questioned loudly. He blushed "I didn't say anything like that! I swear!" he siad. She glared at him as if trying to decide wether to belive him or not "Then who did?" she asked. He thought about the beating Riku would get and grinned "It was Riku! He told everyone that we did it!" he siad. Kairi nodded "Okay...excuse me" she siad marching back into the Restraunt. Riku ran out a few minutes later in horror. He sprinted across the square "I'M SORRRRRY" he whaled. Kairi ran after him waving a fist in the air "I'LL WOUND YOU!" she threatend. Sora laughed watching then, than he caught a glimpse of Kairi's long legs and began to drool. _I'd wrap those legs around me...and then I would GAHHH NOOO IT'S COMING UP! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT...Think about...Think about...MUSIC! Sharada Sharada Shes got her Head up in the clouds Sharada Sharada...I wonder if Sharada has long legs...that I could wrap around NO NOT AGAINNNN...sniff I hate myself _

Kairi came back sweat beading down her face, neck, and chest. Sora watched a drop of sweat as it slowly made it was down her neck and to his chest _Shes so...hott...I just wanna...feed her grapes and brush her hair...Wait What the hell? She isn't a monkey Sora! She a girl! A Human girl! With eyes...blue eyes...and...lips that I wanna touch...and breasts...nice round breasts that I wanna-AHHHHHH_ he rolled over on the ground covering his crotch _PLEASE DON'T SEE PLEASE DON'T! _he pleaded silently. Kairi giggled at his sudden rolling "Whats wrong with you?" she asked kneeling down by him. "My Bolonga has a frist name" he began to sing to make it go down "It's O-S-C-A-R. My Bolonga has a second name it's M-E-Y-E-R. Oh I love to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I'D SAAAYYYYY Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-N-G-A" He sighed with relief it had gone down. Kairi giggled "You're goofy" she siad pushing him back down as he sat up and laughing at his facial experssion. He sat up on his elbows "No I'm Sora. You're Goofy" he joked. She began laughing more "Then who's Donald?" she asked getting close to his face. Sora girrned "Riku of course!". She smiled "But why can't I be Sora?" she asked. He laughed "Because you're too beautiful to be me" he said. She froze "What?" she asked.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Reviews please**

_Sharada Sharada! Shes got her head up in the clouds! Sharada Sharada Don't know if she'll come down Sharada Sharada! She can't get to bed! Thats serioulsy my theme song. No joke. It was written about me...thats what I like to believe. But Sharada is just like me the way they Describe her in the song. I know this isn't what you guys wanna hear about. I just felt like telling someone. thats all _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
_Confession_

Sora blinked "What?" he said not realizing. "You just siad...I was...nevermind forget it" she siad turning away blushing. He blinked "Okay" he siad staring at her for a few moments more and the sighing and getting up "Ya know I never got anything to eat" he muttered. Kairi got up with him "well here I'll pay" she siad taking his hand and leading him into the restraunt that he had once been dragged out of by her. She sat down in a booth pulling him beside her. He blushed somewhat but it dissapeared quickly so she wouldn't notice. He just sat int eh booth counting numbers in his head _Why is she being so nice all the sudden?_ He went over thier conversation _"You're too beatiful to be me" AH NO. I'm an idoit. _She elbowed him in the stomach "Be happy I'm about to do something nice for you!" she siad. He looked at her and blinked

"Something nice?...You mean _THAT_ kind of nice?!"  
She sweatdropped dirty thoughts entering her head "...Is..._that_ what you want?" she asked  
"You just siad...I was...nevermind forget it" he said as the waitress came up. She blinked _Did he just say he wanted to have sex me with?!...hmmm...I don't think I would mind AHHH NO I MEAN THAT IS...I...I...I have no explanation for that...atleast I didn't say anything outloud...He smells good. I wonder what body wash he uses. In fact I wonder what his body looks like. It's gotta be really muscular. Well now that I think about it I did kind of feel it last night. It was muscalur but not the gross kind, the really hott kind of muscular. He skin was really soft too and he was really warm. It really turned me on. I wanted to rip those boxers right off him...raaaaawr AHHH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THE RAWR AND THE RIPPING AND THE WARMNESS?! _"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora siad snapping his fingers to wake her up from whatever day dream she was in She looked around and noticed the waitress waiting to take her order "Oh I guess, just a cheeseburger" she siad clearing her throat. the Waitressjotted it down and walked off. "Are you okay?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded "Yeah I was just..." she stared at him for a second thinking about the rawr and the ripping and the warmness again "You where what?" he asked "..I was day dreaming" she siad looking away. She didn't look over at him again for the whole rest of day. Infact after they ate she paid for them and bolted out of there.

Sora was a little confused about why she was avoiding him but he decided to wait it out. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day reading, jacking off, and flexing his muscles in the mirror while talking to himself and going to bed later on that night.

He woke up around 2 a.m. with someone saying his name. He opened his eyes rubbing them "K-kairi?" he asked as she came into view standing over him "What are you-" she kissed him hard. His eyes opened wide now as he was fully awake _Whats going on?! _She crawled on top of him slowly pulling up his shirt as she slipped her tounge in his mouth. She pulled away yanking his shirt over his head. "Kairi what are you doing?!" he asked. She just smiled softly and stroked his cheek "Shhh" he siad putting a finger to his mouth. He blinked and stared at her as she bgean kissing his neck. He moaned, it felt so wonderful to him. She began making a trail from his neck to his stomach down to his Boxers. She paused pulling them down and then...

Sora sat up in bed sweat pouring down his face, neck, and chest. He paused looking around and then he spazzed "AH! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT?!" he questioned loudly. And then sat up next him "What dream?" Kairi asked. He looked at her and to his horror she wasn't wearing any clothes "KAIri" His voice cracked. She smiled up at him and moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him "Do I make you honry baby?" she asked. "K-k-kairrii?" he began getting nervous and thenn...

**_End of Chapter_**

_BAHAHAHAHHAA_

_if anyone has MSN message me at coffe4meplz at hotmail_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9  
(BWAHAHHAA)_**

Next thing Sora hit the ground with his leg still half on the bed. He stared half asleep at the ceiling and then spazzed "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT?!" he asked loudly again now that he was REALLY awake. "Sigmon Farod must be laughing at me!" he yelled pulling on his hair and rolling around on the the ground. He sighed and sat up catching his breath "I must be mental" he sighed standing up and stretching . He looked at the clock to find it was 6 O'clock. He decided that since he was already up he just go ahead and start his day. Frist he took a shower and then got dressed. He went into the ship's kitchen making himself some pancakes. Kairi came in still half asleep "Why are you up so early?" She yawned. He blinked looking at her. She was still in her pajamas. He blushed noticing that the big t-shirt she wore hung losely on her breasts. He blushed even more seeing that she was nipply. "I...had a nightmare" he muttered turning away and flipping his pancakes.

She stared at him "Abbbouuttt?" she questioned. He turned redder thinking about it "I don't wanna talk about it" he lied. He did want to tell her. He wanted to tell her about every dirty thought he had about her, but he was afraid she might freak and call the police or something. (I don't think they have police but whatever) She stared at him some more. As long as he wasn't paying attention why not take a long good look? She checked out his butt for awhile "Kairi are you hungry?" he asked looking at her in a confused way. She snapped back to realitly "What?" she asked blinking. He blinked too "You were licking your lips so I thought you might want something to eat" he siad. She turned red "Uh Yes...I am hungry" _For your body. AHHH NOOOO Why am I having dirty thoughts about Sora? He's like my brother...isn't he? No he's somethign else. Not my brother...but defintly not a lover...He's...My Sex Toy! AHH NO SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! _Sora set some pancakes infront of her "Here you go" he siad with a sweet smile. She smiled back _He's not my brother...but he's defintly something _she thought as she dug in "Mmm Sora this is delicious!" He laughed "Thanks I made it with my secret recipe" he winked. She blushed slightly and went back to her food.

Once she was full she went and brushed her teeth and then laid down reading a book when Sora knocked on her door "Kairi theres something I need to tell you" he siad quietly. She sat up looking at him "What is it, Sora?!" she asked worried. He walked towards "Kairi...I..I'm in love with you" he siad staring at her. "What?" she asked. "I siad I love you" and then he pushed her down on teh bed crawling over her and kissing her hard. She was in total shock. What was happening? She finally got a hold of herself and began kissing him back rolling around on the bed.

Her eyes flickered open and she gasped realizing it was just a dream. She got up from her bed "Maybe I should just go for a walk" she siad laughing nervously to herself. She put her clothes on and her shoes and went outside just walking around town for what seemed like hours. She came back to the ship and saw Sora sitting on the steps. He smiled at her "Hey Kairi" "Hey Sora" she siad blushing thinking of her dream. She came and sat down by him.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**reveiws please!**  
Sorry it took so long to get out but I've been somewhat busy lately. And also I had writiers block!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OK I SWEAR! I TYPE THIS SAME CHAPTER LIKE 7 TIMES AND SOMEHOW IT KEPT GETTING DELETED! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY! PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**_Chapter 10  
(BWAHAHHAA...haha?)_**

Sora sighed putting his arms up over his head and leaning back on the steps looking at the sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked with a small smile. She looked over at him and then back at the setting sun and smiled "Yes it is" she siad. Sora looked at her and then looked down at his pants "Kairi...theres something I really need to tell you" he siad quietly. She looked at him clueless "What is it, Sora?" she asked blinking. He clenched his fist "I've always wanted to say...That I...I...I l-love...y-YOUR HAIR" he jumped up smiling a big cheesy grin "WHAT KIND OF CONDITIONER DO YOU USE?!" he asked enthusiascally. She was defintly shocked, She sweatdropped and replied "I use Papya Extract..." she siad scratching her head "UH-HUH UH-HUH! And where would you get this Papya extract?!"  
She blinked again and pointed towards a local store "At the store..." she siad a little lost. He sped off towards the store pretended to go in and then made a run for it some where private where he could just mellow out and think things through. He sat down on a rock near a cave and sighed "'Kairi, I love you' Why is that so hard to say?" He asked himself out loud "Psh. who am I kidding? Even if I did work up the courage to tell her she probably wouldn't love me back." he sighed depressedly and stood up stretching. "Sora?" He whipped around to see Kairi was standing there "Who are you talking to?" she asked walking closer to him looking around. He looked around himself "Noone" he shrugged. "Oh" she siad and then put her hands behind her back "Uhmm...so are you okay?" she asked. He faked a smile "Yeah I'm fine why?" He asked raising a brow. She smiled "Nothing never mind...hey look" she pointed into the opening of the small cave "A Paopu Fruit" she siad. He smiled "Hey you're right!" he siad staring at it for a minute. She smiled "Would you like to share it with me?" she asked. He looked at her and his smile got even bigger "I'd love to! Here I'll get it!" he said trotting over to the small opening. He bent over and reached inside the cave but he couldn't reach the fruit, so he stuck his head and his torso in and continued trying to reach for the star shaped fruit. "Uggh Sorry Kairi this may take a while" he called back to her. She grinned checking out his fine behind "Thats okay, Sora. I've got all the time in the world" she siad. He really didn't pay attention to the tone she had put it in since he was focusing on the getting the Paopu. He continued sturggling for a few more minutes and then finally he grabbed a hold of it and "AHA! I GOTCHA!" he smirked at the fruit he went to pull out of the cave when he realized he was stuck. "Uh Kairi?" he asked. She snapped out of her day dream "Yes, Sora?" she asked. He blushed slightly "I'm stuck" he siad. She stiffled a giggle "Oh well here let me help you get out" she siad coming up behind him and wrapping her arms gently around him _OH GOD NOT **NOW**!_ he pleaded with his trouser snake. Her breasts pressed against his back and again he could feel the monster about to come out of the bag _THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE! A B-oobs C D E F G H I J K-airi's boobs AHHH NO STOP IT_ She tugged on hard on his body of couple times beofre she sighed "It's not working, Sora...maybe we should try and lubiercate the hole with something" She suggested _I'd like to lubiercate your hole AHHH NOOO SORA CUT IT OUT_ "Yeah that sounds good" he said now dark red even though she couldn't see him. "I'll be back" she siad "Stay put I'll get Riku to help too" she ran off and left him alone in the quiet "Boy Sora you've really put your foot in it this time...or should I say your head" he sighed

Riku walked up behind the bent over Sora and slapped him on the bum, Sora jumped awake on his side of the cave "All ready bent over and everything for me?" He teased.Sora scoffed and then turned his head towards the "hole" "Would you stop being an ass and help me out?" he asked "And wheres Kairi?!" Riku grinned "Shes in my bed". Sora snarled "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL KI-" "Back!" Kairi cheered "And I found some oil" she siad cheerfully. Riku smiled at her "Great!" he said. Riku and Kairi worked on getting the oil around to lubiercate the hole. "Okay" Riku said grabbing on of Sora's ankles "We pull on three okay?". Kairi grabbed his other and ankle and nodded "Here we go" Riku said "One...Two...THREE!" the yanked hard and sora came flying out, arms flapping, and Paopu in hand. Kari jumped up and down happily "Yay we did it!" she cheered. Riku smiled. Sora blinked "I-I'm out!" he siad shocked checking to see if he had all his body parts. Kairi laughed "Of course you are silly! And you should probably go take a shower you stink now." he smiled "You're probably right" he siad getting up and walking back to the ship with them "Uh Thanks guys" he thanked them as he went inside to go shower off. "Of course" Kairi siad. Riku smiled "Anytime" he siad and they watched Sora dissapear off into the innerworkings of the ship. Riku sat down on the steps and so did Kairi "He's been weird lately" she murmered. He looked at her "He's always been weird" Riku replied looking away. Kairi looked up at him "But weirder than usual" she siad. Riku's face gained a smirk "Thats because you haven't done this to him yet" he took Kairi by her shoulders and...

DUN DUN DUN

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**

Also the Papou thing and the part where Sora is all like "This may take a while" and Kairi is like "I have all the time in the world" is off of some Fan Art I found. I forgot to write down the name of the artist to credit them for thier idea but I still wanted to let everyone know that it was not originally my idea, I did change it up a little bit though. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11  
(Wow, We made it this far?)_**

Sora removed his shirt and turned on the hot water facuet and turned around to face two girls "Who are you?" he asked a little shocked taking a step back. One of them, She had orange hair and bright blue eyes, smiled seductivly "We're friends of Riku's...he told us you were..." she looked down at his pants and then back up to his eyes "...in need of some assitance" the darker hair one giggled. Sora's lip twitched "AssitaNCe?" he asked his voice cracking. They both giggled "You know..." she took a step closer. Sora stepped back "S-stay back" he warned. "Whats the matter?" the darker hair one asked, also moving closer. "I uh..I STINK" he said. They both giggled "Oh we don't mind" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards them. "IN fact..." the orange hair one circling them now, she leaned towards his ear "We like stinky boys". His eye twitched along with his lip "Oh no" he said in a nervous tone looking down at his pants.

Riku mashed his lips into Kairi's forcing his tounge in. Kairi didn't know how to react she was shocked. Whats going on? Why is he doing this?! STOP IT! she yelled in her mind not able to get the words out. She pushed him away "Riku I'm sorry but I...I..I LOVE SORA" she shouted jumping up "And I can't do this with you because...I...I love him...I love Sora" she siad looking down at the ground like she had just been hit with a brick. "I know" Riku said. She blinked "Y-you do?!" Riku smiled and nodded "Thats why I'm doing this" he said. She stared at him for a second "Don't you mean 'Thats why I did THAT'?" she asked "Wait...What are yo doing to, Sora?!" she asked suddenly angry. "Well I thought maybe I'd help him stop being so twitchy when ever he sees or thinks about girls" "What are you talking about?! What's going on!? I'm going to see!" she yelled and ran into the ship. "AH KAIRI THATS NOT A GOOD IDEA" Riku yelled after her, racing to catch her. Kairi banged on the door "SORA! SORA?!" she pushed the door open to find...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 11  
(I've gotten a little bored, sadly)_**

Kairi tugged on the times before Riku caught up with her. She paused staring at the door "Sora..." she whispered. "Yeah?" Kairi and Riku jumped and looked behind them. Sora was standing there blinking. They both looked shocked "S-sora?" Riku asked. Sora blinked "Yeessss...Oh and I returned your 'present' by the way. thanks but no thanks" Sora said pushing Riku as he passed by him and walked into his room. "Sora?" Kairi asked quietly. He turned to look at her. Her heart fluttered and she turned away remember what she had told Riku. "Kairi?" he asked. She looked back up at him "Er...I'm sorry I have to go" she said backing away from him, turning and running off. Sora blinked and then looked down at the floor _I need to tell her...I've got to tell her I love her. _Riku was about to speak but Sora slammed the door in his face. "Er..Okay...See ya later then" Riku siad walking off.

There was a knock on Kairi's door and a note slid under the door. Kairi got up from her bed setting the book she had been reading down. She moved hesitantly towards the note and then picked it up reading it.  
_  
_

_Kairi,_

_After what happed today...I don't want to keep this locked inside anymore. _

_There is something I despretely need to speak to you about_

_Meet me outside the cave tonight at midnight_

_Sora_

Kari stood frozen for a second _He wants to talk to me about something? About what? Does he love me too?! Oh Thats got to be it? But what if he says he never see me again? Then who's ass am I supposed to check out when they aren't paying attention?...Hmmm..Cloud is pretty cute AH NO Hmmm what should I wear? _She looked towards her closet. "Hmmm"

LATER THAT NIGHT (Yaaaay Big Letters!)

Sora stood by the opening of the cave waiting anxiously _I have to tell her. I can't take anymore chances _He heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to face her.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 12  
(I feel so dirty and lame writing this but I have Ed, Edd, and Eddy and 532 itunes to keep my brain from shutting down!)_**

Sora turned to face and he nearly stopped breathing._ God, Shes so beautiful BREATHE! BREATHE! _he almost began to hypervenalite. Kairi giggled "Are you okay?" she asked. "Er Yeah I'm fine. Er shall we?" he siad motioning to a small picnic he had prepared (Lame and Cliche I know DEAL WITH IT) . She smiled and sat down on the blanket and he followed her down sitting beside her. _Now just breathe and regain your cool. Your man now! You have hair down there! YEAH. Oh she just leaned over! Oooo sweet cleavage! I knew there was a God! _"Is this cake?!" Kairi asked picking it up. She stuck her finger int he icing andthen lifting licking it off her finger and making a small moaning sound _PHWOAR! TROUSER SNAKE ALERT DOWN BOY DOWN! Twinkle Twinkle little star my crotch keeps gettin' hard AHHHH _"Y-yeah it is. Red Velvet as a matter of fact" he said _There you go, just relax _"Oh I love Red Velvet!"  
He smiled "I know" he said reaching over and grabbing her hand.

Kairi looked down at his hand over her his. His touch sent a lighting bolt of schok through her. _PLEASE TAKE ME NOW, SORA! NO NO SHUT UP KAIRI! _She shifted so she leaned over closer to him, her head on his shoulder

_OH DEAR GOD THANK YOU! I never knew there was a heaven until now. OMG she smells...so...good... _He cleared his throat nervously "So uhm I brought some soda and some uhm" she snuggled a little closer to him "Uhm Uhm" he could feel his brain shutting down on him "S-sandWHiches" his voice cracked when she looked up at him.

_He's so cute when he's nervous._ She leaned acorss his lap her chest brushing across the sensitive part on Sora's crotch area grabbing a sandwhich

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOMGOMGOGMOGMGOGMOGMOGGMOGMGOMGOGMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

She looked up at him as she sat back up munching on the snadwhich "Mmmmmm It's so good Sora"

"You're telling me"  
"What?"  
"NOTHING"  
She laughed "You're wierd tonight"  
_Can you blame me? You're goregous and I'm getting so hott and bothered I'm about to melt my clothes off. If only it was your clothes that were melting off...mmmmmmmm SHUT UP! AHHH NOOOO_ He laughed slightly "Well it's because..." She looked at him "It's because I love you, Kairi"


	14. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey Everyone it's me!

I hate to inform everyone but my intertnet has been shut off until after Christmas! I apologize big time! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM SO SORRY!

And for those of you who are wondering the next chapter _is a_ lemon!

LOVE BROOKE!


End file.
